Shin Shin Makoku
by tachibanashiko
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando todos en Shin Makoku sufren una crisis de identidad?, ¿El nuevo enfermero y el cuidador de caballos tendrán las respuestas? / ConWolf / adv: yaoi, semi-incesto /
1. Nuevo rol en un nuevo reino

Hola a todos! =^-^=

En esta ocasión les traigo una nueva historia de mi autoría, acerca de KKM y con la pareja ConWolf como protagonistas amorosos. Y digo "protagonistas amorosos" porque no estoy segura de poder darles un papel relevante fuera del romance. De hecho, casi al comienzo, verán de qué manera favorezco a Conrad (estoy siendo irónica).

Ahora bien, esta historia tiene como etiqueta "Romance y Drama"; ustedes podrán preguntarse qué hay de dramático en este primer capítulo, y yo les responderé, anticipadamente: nada. Pero el que avisa no traiciona y esto, de ahora en adelante, no tendrá lugar para risas (bueno, tal vez alguna que otra colgada xD).

Sin más preámbulo, ¡The History! Nos vemos al final (si llegan sin aburrirse).

* * *

Esta vez, el experimento de Annisina había sobrepasado los límites. El descontrol se cernía sobre todo el reino, y un divertido Murata, se preparaba para hacer de las suyas.

-·-*FLASHBACK*-·-

-Annisina-san, no creo que esto sea una buena idea…-decía el soukoku preocupado.

-Descuide, Majestad; con este nuevo invento, su Alteza no tendrá nada más de qué preocuparse.

El invento en cuestión, se constituía en dos partes: un casco unido mediante un cable a un aparato, similar a una computadora.

-Una vez que active el "Adiós-recuerdos-kun", todos los recuerdos de su Alteza, serán transferidos a esta máquina –dijo señalando el monitor- Ya dentro, seleccionaremos aquellos que queramos regresar a su mente, como su personalidad y las verdaderas memorias del Gran Sabio; pero dejaremos guardados aquellos que no se requieran. De esa manera, su Alteza no tendrá que cargar con la vida personal de sus antiguos "yo".

-Pero…-se quejó una vez más el Maou.

-Olvídalo, Shibuya –le interrumpió Murata, quien para entonces ya se había colocado el casco- Además, hace tiempo que deseo que mi mente sea sólo "mía" –finalizó en tono jocoso.

Por supuesto, el chico de gafas podía esperar cualquier cosa de un invento de Annisina, excepto que funcionara como realmente debía. Lo que estaba intentando hacer, permitiéndose ser el conejillo de indias, era –como de costumbre- por pura diversión.

-Estoy listo.

-Bien, su Alteza. Esto tomará tan sólo un momento. Hasta que logre seleccionar los recuerdos que debemos reimplantarle.

-Hai, hai –comentó entretenido, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Sigo pensando que esta es una mala idea.

La pelirrosa presionó el botón de encendido y la máquina comenzó a desprender una luz muy potente. Murata no abrió los ojos, hasta que el destello desapareció. Fue un lapso tan corto, que creyó que el aparato se había descompuesto antes de cumplir con su misión.

-Annisina, ¿ya terminamos? –dijo abriendo el ojo derecho- Todavía me siento igual…

Frente a él, una mujer y un joven, recorrían con la vista toda la habitación. Lucían desorientados y no reparaban en la máquina que echaba humo –causa de un averío más que evidente-

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, abriendo su otro ojo y llamando la atención de los dos.

-No tengo idea…de dónde estoy –sentenció el Maou.

-·-*FIN FLASBACK*-·-

Ahora todos se hallaban reunidos en el salón principal. Todos sentados en un enorme sofá. Todos mirando desorientados a su alrededor; preguntándose tantas cosas…

Murata tomó la palabra.

-Hace unos minutos, el inventor del castillo probó en mí su nueva creación. El resultado…fue el inverso al esperado –sus gafas brillaron- nadie en todo Shin Makoku, recuerda absolutamente nada…excepto yo.

-Disculpa –Greta interrumpió- ¿Qué es Shin Makoku?

-Shin Makoku, mi querida Greta, es el nombre de nuestro reino.

-¿Y tú eres…? –el tono de Wolfram evidenciaba su molestia.

-Murata Ken, mejor conocido como el Gran Sabio –Cherri no pudo evitar soltar una risita- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada, sólo que…Gran Sabio…bueno...usted no parece muy grande que digamos –y volvió a reir.

-Como sea…lo primero es hacer que sus recuerdos regresen a ustedes. Pero para eso…vamos a necesitar ayuda de nuestro inventor. Así que, Shibuya…necesito que comiences a trabajar en ello.

Todos giraron hacia Yuuri.

-¿Ehh? ¿Y-yo..?

-Claro, después de todo, eres el inventor de este castillo…

-P-pero yo no tengo ni idea de cómo…

-¡Pues será mejor que te ocupes de ello! Yo no pienso quedarme así por siempre –reprochó el rubio.

-Lo que dice este chico es cierto. Además, no importa si no sabes cómo hacerlo, debes buscar dentro de ti mismo la convicción para lograr tus ideales; debes pensar en grande y…-Annisina se disponía a comenzar un discurso de ética; pero fue interrumpida.

-Pero él no podrá hacerlo sin alguien que lo ayude –el soukoku inspeccionó la sala en busca de la siguiente víctima.

-Oh!! Yo!! Yo!! –la princesa levantó la mano- ¡Quiero ayudar al inventor!

-Esto…eso puede ser peligroso –desvió su mirada, no dispuesto a perjudicar así a una niña.

-Pero yo quiero…-al borde del llanto.

-¡E-está bien! ¡No llores! –suspiró- Tú serás su asistente.

-Ahora…déjenme recordarles quiénes son y qué rol cumplen en el castillo. Primero tenemos a nuestro querido Maou: Dorcas –señaló al soldado y todos voltearon a verlo- Él es el Rey de Shin Makoku, y nos ha guiado a todos por las sendas de la paz. Y así seguirá siendo.

-¿Y-yo soy el rey? –cuestionó, señalándose a sí mismo, con sorpresa.

-Su prometido y guardaespaldas, Günter von Christ. Su padrino e instructor, el mejor esgrimista de estas tierras, Gwendal von Voltaire. Su consejera y tutora, la pequeña Greta.

A medida que Murata los iba nombrando y les asignaba roles erróneos, todos se miraban extrañados y sorprendidos.

-La jefa de la milicia y encargada de asuntos externos, Gisela. Su madre y de Lord von Christ y Lord von Voltaire ; ex-Maou y miembro de la nobleza, Annisina von Krenikov. La hija del Maou, Cecile von Spitzberg, mejor conocida como Cherri.

-¿Hija? –el soldado ojeó a Cherri y su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

-Adoptiva –el soukoku le guiñó el ojo y la hemorragia se intensificó- Y, por último, hijo adoptivo de Greta y médico personal del Maou, Lord von Bielefeld.

-¿Médico, huh? –frunció el ceño.

-Disculpe, Gran Sabio…

-Dime Alteza –fingió orgullo. Si todos iban a tener un rol diferente, ¿por qué el no?

-Alteza…-se corrigió- ¿Y yo?

-Ah…ehh…tú…-dudó un momento, se había olvidado de él- Conrad Weller, eres un medio mazoku, proveniente de Gran Shimaron…eres…el cuidador de caballos –dibujó una sonrisa algo tonta- _Cuidador de caballos…creo que me he pasado._

-¡Hahaha! –se burló el rubio- El cuidador de caballos. Que bajeza.

-Al menos no es adoptado- comentó un Günter deseoso de llevarle la contaria a aquel mocoso despreciable.

-¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos, afeminado!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Eres un lord mocoso!

-Al menos mi prometido no tiene hemorragias nasales con otra persona!

-¡T-tú ni siquiera estás comprometido!

-Chicos, no peleen. Tenemos que llevarnos bien y cuidarnos entre todos –se sumó el nuevo inventor.

-¡Apoyo a Yuuri! ¡Seamos buenos amigos! –dijo Greta.

-¡Amigo de este afeminado ni lo sueñen!

-Los hombres son tan inútiles- suspiró la pelirrosa.

Cherri comenzó a reir, divertida; Gwendal se tomó la sien y suspiró; Dorcas giró la cabeza todo lo rápido que pudo, desconcertado por la situación; Yuuri trató amigarlos a todos; Conrad sonrió apaciblemente; Gisela les ordenó que se callaran.

Murata soltó una risa inaudible. A pesar de haber cambiado sus roles, las personalidades eran las mismas. Tal vez, se divertiría un poco observando su nueva creación.

* * *

-Alteza, bienvenido –saludó una de las sacerdotisas del templo Shinou.

-Buenas tardes –sonrió- _Así que el Templo Shinou no ha sido afectado._

El morocho recorrió los pasillos, descendiendo hasta llegar a lo más profundo de aquel recinto sagrado. Al encontrarse frente a una enorme puerta de madera, se detuvo, acomodó sus gafas e ingresó.

-Alteza…

-Me da gusto verte, Ulrike. Es bueno saber que, al menos el Templo Shinou, no ha sido afectado.

-¿Bueno? –una voz bien conocida para él, se oyó retumbar- Es irónico…pensé que te hubiera resultado divertido jugar conmigo también.

-La idea suena tentadora. En todo caso, espero que puedas brindarme una solución.

-Este lugar sagrado, permanece bajo mi protección y la de Ulrike; sólo por eso, no fue afectado. Pero mucho me temo, mi querido Gran Sabio, que tendrás que encontrar la solución por tus propios métodos.

-Típico de ti. También piensas divertirte con esto.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tu repentina inmadurez ha preparado un espectáculo, en el cual los actores están "fuera del personaje" –agregó lo último con malicia.

-Pues ya veremos cómo hacer. Entretanto, espero que nuestra comedia no se convierta en grotesco*.

* * *

-¿P-por qué demonios tengo que usar esto?

El mazoku de fuego llevaba puesto el habitual uniforme de Gisela.

-Como tu madre, no puedo permitir que luzcas un uniforme de soldado, mientras realizas tu trabajo de médico –regañó falsamente la pequeña, con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero, Madre…! –intentó quejarse. Pero fue interrumpido.

-Greta, creo que ya es hora de que el Maou reciba sus clases de historia antigua –Murata se asomó por el corredor.

-¡Sí! –confirmó alegre y se retiró.

-Ah, Lord von Bielefeld, olvidé decirle algo, acerca de su rol…

* * *

-Sí su alteza…¿Cómo no? Su alteza… -el rubio salió a los exteriores bufando- ¿Es que no hay servidumbre para que se encarguen de las flores? Es decir, soy un médico, soy EL MÉDICO. El único, el inigualable, el médico del Maou. Entonces ¿Por qué diablos tengo que cuidar unas estúpidas flores?

-El mejor médico de todo Shin Makoku no debería andar maldiciendo en voz alta –se acercó por detrás.

-¡Ueeh! –exclamó, sobresaltado- ¿Por qué te acercas así de silencioso?

-Perdón por asustarte –sonrió amablemente.

-¿Quién está asustado? ¡Yo no me asusto ni ante la muerte misma!

-Estás siendo un poco exagerado –lo miró con ternura, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara.

-B-bueno…y de todos modos, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando caballos?

-Claro, a eso iba –señaló en una dirección- los establos quedan por allí.

-Los jardines también…

-¿Vamos juntos, entonces? –su tono era amable.

-¿Qué remedio?

Ambos se encaminaron a los jardines, que estaban previos a los establos. Al llegar allí, Wolfram comenzó a mirar las flores.

-Son bellas, ¿verdad? –preguntó el castaño.

-Un poco…

-Mira, parece que necesitan agua.

-¿Necesitan? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Están un poco caídas, como si estuvieran pidiendo agua.

-Tengo que cuidarlas…será mejor que encuentre una regadera.

En cuanto la encontró, se acercó a uno de los estanques para llenarla. Regó las plantas cuidadosamente, mientras admiraba su belleza. Ya no le desagradaba tanto aquella tarea.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí, cuidador de caballos?

-Lo siento. Me perdí en la imagen.

-¿Imagen? ¿Cuál imagen?

-La de ti regando las flores –sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-¿E-eres idiota o qué? –desvió la mirada, muy ruborizado.

-Lo lamento.

Sin dejar de sonreír, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, lentamente. Al notarlo, Wolram sintió el impulso de detenerlo.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Debo cuidar de los caballos –dijo volteando a verlo- ¿Quieres venir?

-Ni lo sueñes…-giró la cabeza hacia otro lado- Ya bastante con cuidar flores.

* * *

Lejos del castillo, en una ciudad costera, un barco encalló en el puerto. Los pasajeros comenzaron a descender y, en la cubierta sólo quedó uno. El pelinaranja contemplaba el crepúsculo, con una sonrisa decorando su rostro. La indicación del capitán le alertó que era hora de bajar a tierra. Hizo un gesto con la mano, para indicar que había comprendido y, una vez más, miró el atardecer.

-Es bueno estar en casa.

* * *

-Veamos…¿Cómo se supone que deba arreglar esto…? –un preocupado soukoku contemplaba el monitor.

-Tal vez…primero deberíamos entender cómo funciona –sugirió la pelirroja.

-Tienes razón, Greta. Eres una niña muy inteligente –la respuesta fue una risita inocente- Entonces…deberíamos estudiar mecánica, ¿verdad?

-Creí que eras un inventor –dijo curiosa.

-B-bueno…pero todos hemos perdido nuestros recuerdos. Será mejor que recupere mis conocimientos –se excusó.

-¡Así se dice, Shibuya! -Murata apareció tras la puerta.

-¡Su Alteza! –dijeron al unísono-

El aludido pasó por alto la extraña sensación de haber sido llamado Alteza por aquel que se debía llamar Majestad. En todo caso, le daba cierta ternura, ver como todos habían caído en su pequeño juego.

-Deberían visitar la biblioteca, seguramente hay libros de mecánica que les serán de ayuda.

-Los buscaré. Voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, para que todos recuperen sus recuerdos.

-¡Ánimo Yuuri! –alentó la muchacha.

-En ese caso, los dejo trabajar –sonrió y salió de la habitación a los corredores.

* * *

-Te digo que estas son las galletas de chocolate –una rubia comentó enfadada.

-No, no, seguramente son los muffin de vainilla –reprochó la pelirroja.

-Effe, ¿Qué dice el libro de cocina?

-No lo sé…sólo tiene dibujos extraños…

-¿A ver…?-sugirió la peliverde.

La más pequeña le extendió el material de estudio que había sustraído de la biblioteca. Tenía un pastel dibujado en la tapa, por lo cual ella supuso que sería un libro de recetas.

-¡Effe, esto es un libro de arte, no uno de recetas!

-L-lo lamento…creí que…

-Olvídalo. Será un problema si no llegamos a tiempo con la cena.

-¡Iré a buscar el correcto! –dijo y salió corriendo.

* * *

La biblioteca del castillo era, sin lugar a dudas, el sitio menos recurrido del mismo –sin contar el salón de los tesoros nacionales-. Si alguien iba allí, exceptuando a Günter, no lo hacía por puro gusto, sino porque realmente lo requería. Y, por alguna razón –que ya conocemos-, ese sitio era ahora, el más requerido.

-Vamos, vamos –la pelirroja sujetaba a Yuuri de la mano, y lo arrastraba dentro.

-Ya voy, Greta –sonrió tontamente- ¡Ah! Gisela…

La peliverde cogió un libro y los miró.

-Ustedes son…Yuuri y Greta, ¿verdad? –sonrió- ¿Cómo va ese invento?

-Ah…pues…-se rascó la cabeza.

-Yuuri no se acuerda nada de mecánica, así que vinimos en busca de un libro que nos ayude.

-Oh, entiendo –rió.

-¿Y tú? –la chica les mostró la tapa del libro que había escogido- Los cien secretos de la diplomacia –leyó en voz alta, el chico- Oh…

En eso, la pequeña Effe entró a las corridas. Y se dirigió a la sección gastronómica. Los tres la miraron sorprendidos.

-Disculpa…Effe, ¿cierto?

-Sip –respondió sin mirarlo, mientras buscaba algún libro de recetas.

-¿Por qué estás tan apurada?

-Necesito un libro de recetas, o no podremos preparar la cena…-dijo nerviosa.

-Eso sí que sería un desastre. No pienso quedarme sin comer, así que apresúrate.

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de la queja. El rubio se encontraba sentado en una silla, leyendo.

-¿Tú cuándo llegaste aquí?

-Mira si serás enclenque. Estoy aquí desde antes que Gisela.

-Ah…¿Y qué es lo que estás leyendo? –preguntó curioso.

-¡Y-yo…n-nada! Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, debilucho –el rubor se agolpó en sus mejillas.

-¿Seguro? –arqueó una ceja.

-¡Ya dije que nada! –se puso de pie, guardó el libro en el estante correspondiente y se fue, hecho una furia.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa…?

Gisela se acercó al estante donde Wolfram había depositado el libro y lo tomó. Leyó en la tapa. Ponía "Lecciones de Maryoku Básico". Sonrió y se lo mostró a Yuuri.

-¿Maryoku?

-Básico, inventor…Básico –resaltó la palabra.

-Ohhhh –cayó por fin.

-¡Lo encontré! -celebró Effe-

* * *

La hojas silbaron en el aire, produciendo chispas al encontrarse. El combate "de práctica" se había tornado feroz. Günter y Gwendal se esforzban por abatir a su rival, mientras se sorprendían a sí mismos de cómo podían manejar la espada.

En ese momento, el rubio pasaba por alli y se los quedó observando. Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y una gran emoción se gestó dentro suyo. Espadas.

-Aunque sus mentes hayan perdido los recuerdos, parece que el cuerpo, todavía los conserva –Murata apareció caminando por detrás y se colocó a su lado.

-Alteza… -dijo, sin quitar la vista de los espadachines.

-¿Cómo vas tú con tu entrenamiento?

-¿Entrenamiento? –se preocupó como si le hubieran dicho la peor palabra del mundo.

-No lo tomes tan literal, el entrenamiento no sólo es en armas.

-¿Se refiere al maryoku de curación? –el otro asintió- No lo sé…he leído, pero aun no he intentado.

-Sería bueno que lo hicieras, nunca se sabe cuándo puede hacer falta un médico.

-Sí, Alteza…

* * *

La hora de la cena llegó, y la comida estuvo sobre la mesa. Habían estado toda la tarde leyendo recetas de cocina y, aunque no obtuvieron el mejor de los resultados, a todos les gustó lo que vieron.

-Luce estupendo –dijo Greta.

-¿Verdad que sí? –Cherri apareció en el comedor, vestida como si fuera Greta. Con el cabello recogido en dos coletas. Además, traía un osito de peluche en su brazo izquierdo. Se llevó un dedo de la mano derecha a la boca, y dijo en tono provocativo- ¿En dónde debo sentarme, Papi? –demás está decir cuál fue el resultado.

-¿Por qué su Majestad está sangrando? –Günter comenzó a llorar a mares.

-Por Shinou, callen a ese afeminado.

-¡Lo sabía, los hombres tienden a autohumillarse! Por eso son todos unos inútiles…

Uno tras otro, fueron sumándose a la pelea que, al parecer, no tenía fin. Minutos después –comida fría de por medio- las discusiones cesaron y se hizo la paz.

La noche había caído en el castillo y ya todos dormían. Las luces estaban apagadas…todas menos una, la de la biblioteca.

Dentro, un hermoso mazoku terminaba de leer un libro acerca de maryoku básico. El cansancio fue demasiado y así, poco a poco, fue quedándose dormido.

Minutos después, unos pasos se oyeron en el pasillo. Era el patrullaje nocturno, que le correspondía a un castaño. Después de todo, a pesar de ser el cuidador de los caballos, también era un soldado.

Al ver la luz en la biblioteca, se preguntó quién estaría a estas horas. Asomó la cabeza para averiguarlo, y pudo ver al príncipe mazoku descansando sobre la mesa. Sonrió, él se veía muy tierno cuando dormía.

Se acercó lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Cuando llegó a donde estaba, tomó el libro de sus manos, le echó una ojeada a la tapa y lo guardó. Se acercó a él nuevamente y se lo quedó mirando. No estaba seguro de querer despertarlo, pero era lo correcto. Colocó una mano en su hombro y lo meció levemente.

-Wolfram… -su voz era tan suave- Despierta…te enfermarás si duermes aquí.

Wolfram, Wolfram. Ese llamado cálido lo despertó. Abrió los ojos, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo. Todavía no era del todo conciente, así que se quedó mirando a quien tenía enfrente, por unos segundos. Los ojos de aquella persona eran hermosos, eso fue lo que pensó. Enseguida, salió de su trance, se echó para atrás y se ruborizó.

-¿Q-Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Sólo te despertaba –sonrió- no es bueno que duermas aquí –el menor comenzó a mirar a todos lados- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi libro…

-Ya lo guardé.

-¡¿Lo viste?! –preguntó alarmado.

-¿No debía hacerlo?

-¡Eso no era algo que te correspondiera mirar!

-No creo que tenga nada de malo estudiar maryoku básico, es decir, todos hemos perdido nuestros recuerdos.

-Tsk…como sea… -se puso de pie- ¿Y tú no vas a dormir? –preguntó molesto, mientras se drigía a la puerta.

-Tengo que encargarme de la guardia nocturna.

-¿Tú? –arqueó una ceja.

-Soy un soldado, Wolfram. Cuidar los caballos es sólo una tarea extra.

El rubio meditó sobre ello, durante un segundo.

-Ya veo…Bueno, hasta mañana.

-Que tengas buenas noches –sonrió y se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba.

Esta nueva vida en Shin Makoku, prometía traer sueños, amores, fiestas, diversión y mucha, pero mucha, acción.

* * *

**La Li Hoooo~**

**¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien. Primero que nada, aclaremos lo del grotesco:**

**El grotesco es el típico tragi-cómico italiano, en el que un conflicto profundo, es camuflado por un contexto gracioso y hasta bizarro. Cuando Murata dice: "Espero que nuestra comedia no se convierta en grotesco" se refiere a que espera que la situación no se le vaya de las manos y se torne problemática. Pero como es de esperar en una historia, las cosas malas que pueden pasar, pasan.**

**Lamento si en este primer capítulo no hubo mucho romance, acción o drama; pero sólo era cuestión de explicar la situación de la manera más llevadera posible (por eso escogí mucho dialogo y poca descripción). Espero que los haya entretenido y estaré trabajando en el segundo capítulo que, les prometo, tendrá mucho más romance y acción.**

**Eso sí, sólo si me dejan reviews ;3 (esto no es para nada una extorsión XD)**

**Matta ne! =^0^=**

**Shiko.**


	2. Recogiendo recuerdos

Disclaimer: KKM no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. (como dicen todos: sino se hubiera tornado yaoi hace tiempo)

Advertencia: sencillamente, si viste KKM sabrás lo que es ConWolf. (ya me cansé de andar explicando xD) // Esta historia contiene spoilers de las tres temporadas del anime. No sé a qué equivale eso en el manga o las novelas, no los leí. Si alguien tiene algún link de donde pueda sacar las novelas, les agradecería que me lo faciliten T.T

* * *

-Bienvenido, Majestad…-un irritado Wolfram saludó al soldado pelado.

-¡Lamento las molestias! –gritó Dorcas, chorreando sangre por su nariz.

-¡Por favor, sane la nariz de mi Majestad! –Günter lloraba descontrolado- Si llegara a pasarle algo…

-¡Nada va a pasarle, Günter! –suspiró. Las continuas visitas de esos dos, lo estaban poniendo cada vez de peor humor- Majestad, siéntese aquí –señaló una camilla.

El pelado se movió, seguido por el peliplateado.

-No recuerdo haber dicho "Günter", en ningún momento.

-¡Yo acompañaré a su majestad hasta la muerte!

-Paaapiiiii –Cherri entró corriendo en la enfermería- me preocupé tanto cuando te fuiste así corriendo. Yo sólo quería mostrarte mi nuevo vestido, pero tu nariz comenzó a sangrar y entonces...-la nariz de Dorcas volvió a sangrar.

-¡¿Será posible?! –se quejó Wolfram nuevamente, mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia con algodones.

-Majestaaad –lloraba el de cabellos largos y se abrazaba a Dorcas.

-Agghh, ¡esfúmate Günter! ¡¿No ves que así no puedo trabajar?!

-Disculpen las molestias –Conrad asomó por la puerta.

-_Cartón lleno…_-pensó el rubio, molesto.

La nariz de Dorcas, finalmente fue controlada –cuando el rubio echó a Cherri y Günter de la habitación-. Con un trocito de algodón en cada agujero, el nuevo Maou, se retiró. Al sólo quedar Conrad y Wolfram, este último habló.

-¿Y tú qué tienes?

-Yo nada…-iba a proseguir, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Entonces para qué viniste? Esto no es una guardería –dijo, tratando de creérselo.

* * *

No era típico de Gwendal entrenar a los soldados de su guardia personal; pero, ahora que era el instructor de Dorcas, contaba con demasiado tiempo libre. Durante los momentos en los que no tenía que enseñarle, se dedicaba a alejarse lo más posible de ellos dos, es decir, del Maou y su prometido. Detestaba ver las ridículas escenas que armaban, le producían jaqueca de sólo pensarlo. Estaba decidido a ocupar su tiempo en algo mucho más productivo. Entrenar a los soldados lo era.

Bajo el ardiente sol de mediodía, las espadas chocaron por última vez. La hora del almuerzo se aproximaba y el entrenamiento debía concluir.

-Bien hecho. Terminamos –dijo en tono firme y autoritario.

Volteó y se dispuso a ingresar en el castillo. Antes de poder hacerlo, una voz lo detuvo. Le sonaba familiar, como si la conociera; pero la figura que divisó al volverse, no fue para nada familiar.

-Excelencia, he vuelto.

Allí, de pie frente a él, se encontraba el mejor espía de todo el reino.

-¿Nos conocemos?

El mazoku de tierra lo miró con desconfianza. La pregunta lo tomó por desprevenido. Enarcó una ceja e hizo ademán de contestar.

-¡Yozak! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –Murata se acercó apresuradamente. Gracias a Shinou que tenía la habilidad de percibir los problemas a distancia- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje?

-Me temo que no traigo buenas noticias, Alteza. Deberíamos conversarlo, ¿Puede reunir a todos?

-Alteza, ¿Quién es él? –preguntó un confundido Gwendal.

-Lord von Voltaire, él es Yozak. El mejor espía de todo Shin Makoku, y su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Ami…? –nuevamente, el hombre-músculo tenía la impresión de haberse perdido algo.

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento, ¿Te molestaría acompañarme? –se precipitó el menor, fijando la mirada en él.

-C-claro…-Sin entender ni j, el recién llegado caminó guiado por el soukoku, al interior del castillo.

* * *

-Ni siquiera es muy difícil lo que se te pide: cuidar caballos –el rubio sonaba indignado- ¿Y me dices que no eres capaz de hacerlo?

-No es eso, este caballo es demasiado hostil. No deja que lo toque.

-Ese es el problema, no tienes por qué tocarlos. Simplemente limítate a darles de comer y beber.

-Es mucho más que eso, Wolfram…debo cepillarlos, acariciarlos y limpiar su…

-No quería enterarme de eso último.

El castaño sonrió. Habían llegado a los establos.

-Bien, ¿cuál de ellos es?

-Éste de aquí –señaló al caballo de Wolfram.

-¿Éste? Pero si es hermoso…-se acercó al animal.

-Ten cuidado, puede dañarte.

-Tonterías Weller, si es el caballo más dócil que en mi vida he tocado –dijo, ya acariciándolo– Lo que pasa, -agregó- es que tú no sabes tratar a estas criaturas.

-Ah…yo…-balbuceó estupefacto.

-De acuerdo –retomó la palabra, abriendo el corral- Veamos en dónde te has lastimado.

El caballo tenía una pata irritada, puesto que en uno de sus ataques de locura, se había golpeado contra la madera. Wolfram inspeccionó la herida y la tocó un poco, el equino relinchó por el dolor y el castaño temió que fuera a atacarlo; pero en ningún momento se movió.

-Tendré que ir a por medicina y vendas.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con majutsu?

-¿Eh? Yo…-agachó la cabeza- todavía no puedo utilizar majutsu…

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

-Tú…¿Tú crees? –lo miró temeroso.

-Creo que no tienes nada que perder. Y no le diré a nadie si fallas –le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Yo no voy a fallar, idiota!

El pez mordió el anzuelo. Wolfram se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la herida, colocó las manos como leyó que debía hacerlo y cerró los ojos. Trató de concentrarse, de visualizar, de sentir; tal y como el libro decía.

* * *

-¡Mira, Yuuri! –la niña señaló al monitor del aparato, que se había iluminado

-¿Qué es eso?

De pronto la máquina resplandeció y volvió a la normalidad. En la pantalla titilaba un mensaje: "El recuerdo 345654335WVB ha sido liberado".

* * *

Wolfram sintió como si una extraña energía le invadiera, de pronto, todo se puso en blanco.

*-·-·-FLASHBACK-·-·-·*

-¿Cómo vas con los estudios?(1) –una hermosa muchacha de cabellos celestes, se encontraba frente a él.

-No tiene sentido –dijo sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Estaba molesto.

-La habilidad de curar se considera majutsu básico.

-¡Eso puedo dejárselo a otras personas! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con la mano.

* * *

-¿Hasta cuándo piensan seguir diciendo estupideces?(2)

El rubio cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló frente a la cama. En ella yacía un mazoku de similitud física con Gwendal. A su lado, la pequeña Greta le sujetaba la mano. De pie, detrás de ellos, Yuuri y Conrad observaban sorprendidos.

-Si se trata de curación, soy un experto –tomó la mano del hombre- Yo lo haré.

*-·-·-FIN FLASHBACK-·-·-·*

Sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía. Algo dentro de él estaba despertando. Una energía incontenible que exigía a gritos ser liberada. Sus manos brillaron, se llenaron de un resplandor verduzco que manó de ellas hacia la herida del equino y comenzó a curarla.

-Lo lograste –sonrió.

El rubio abrió los ojos y vio frente a él la pata del animal, ahora completamente sana. Una jaqueca repentina, un dolor punzante y, luego, todo negro.

-¡Wolfram! –se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos- Wolfram, ¿qué pasa?, ¡Despierta!

* * *

-Entonces, ahora, todos piensan que son alguien que en realidad no son –finalizó el soukoku.

-Si la circunstancia fuera distinta, me estaría descostillando de la risa…-el pelinaranja se puso serio- Pero, me temo que ahora…

-Lo sé. El reino no puede continuar así. No por demasiado tiempo. Tenemos que regresarlos a todos a como eran antes.

-¡Altezaaaa! –los gritos de una niña se oyeron por el corredor.

-¡Alteza! –se sumaron los del otro moreno.

-Parece que lo requieren –dijo Yozak, recuperando su habitual sonrisa.

-Veamos qué es lo que necesitan –abrió la puerta y se hizo ver- Por aquí, Shibuya.

-Alteza –se acercó- Algo extraño le ha pasado a la máquina. Comenzó a brillar y luego…

-¡¡El recuerdo ha sido liberado!! –agregó la niña.

-¿Recuerdo?

Murata se extrañó tanto, que decidió ir a ver por su propia cuenta. Al llegar a la habitación, la máquina brillaba. Pasados unos segundos, volvió a la normalidad. Otros dos cartelitos habían aparecido.

-"El recuerdo 44557849AVK ha sido liberado" y también "El recuerdo 57485674GVV ha sido liberado". Estos dos son nuevos –observó la jovencita.

-Sí, el primero que apareció fue este –y señaló el primer mensaje.

-Mmh…-Murata se acomodó los lentes y sonrió- Tal vez no tengamos que preocuparnos porque la máquina sea reparada.

-¿Su Alteza..? –cuestionó confundida la pequeña.

-Tal vez, los recuerdos vuelvan por sí solos.

* * *

-Nh…¿en dónde estoy? –abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía cegado por la luz.

-Wolfram, que alivio…despertaste.

-Tú…-se incorporó mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano- ¿Qué me ocurrió?

-Te desmayaste luego de curar al caballo, ¿te acuerdas?

-Curar…al caballo…-dijo anonadado- ¡Ya recuerdo! Eso…eso que vi.

-¿Qué viste…?

-Cuando me estaba concentrando, creo que vi…un recuerdo.

-¿Recordaste algo del pasado? Eso es genial.

-No lo es. ¡Definitivamente no lo es! –ahora, el mazoku de fuego sentía la sangre arder en sus venas.

-Recordaste…algo malo –lo que dijo, sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación.

-¡Wolfram! –la pequeña Greta entró corriendo en la enfermería –Una de las criadas me avisó de tu desmayo, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, madre. Lamento haberte preocupado. Ahora, es mejor que vayamos a almorzar.

-¿No quieres descansar? Puedo traerte la comida aquí, si lo deseas –sugirió el castaño.

-No hará falta –se puso de pie- puedo hacerlo –y salió de la habitación.

-Wolfram… -la pequeña susurró preocupada.

* * *

-¿Q-Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó Gisela, al ver a Annisina corriendo tras Gwendal.

-¡Estaba a punto de casarme con el Maou, y tú lo arruinaste todo!(3) ¡¿Qué clase de hijo eres?! –decía mientras agitaba un garrote un tanto extraño.

-¿D-de qué hablas? ¡Yo sólo te salvé de cometer un asesinato y ser condenada por conspiración, Madre!

-¿Por qué Annisina-sama corretea a Gwendal? –indagó un Yuuri recién llegado.

-¡¿De dónde sacó ese lanzallamas?! –se alarmaban al unísono las criadas.

-¿No se cansan de armar tanto escándalo? –en cuanto alzó la vista, el rubio se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo.

-¡¡Yuuri!! –Greta corrió al lado del Maou.

-¡Eres un traidor! ¡Un mal hijo! ¡Me decepcionas Gwendal!

-¡Ibas a destruir el castillo! ¡Yo sólo quise protegerte!

-Greta, ¿no creerás que esto es…?

-Ahá –asintió- El recuerdo "AVK", seguramente, era el de Annisina; y el "GVV", el de Gwendal.

-Entonces el recuerdo "WVB"… -los dos giraron a ver a Wolfram.

-¿Y-yo qué tengo que ver?

-Wolfram, ¿ya lograste recordar algo de tu pasado? –preguntó la jovencita.

El rubio agachó la cabeza.

-Algo…

Yuuri, que cómo siempre fue el único que no se percató de que ese "algo" no era agradable para el mazoku de fuego, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar "qué". Afortunadamente, Conrad se adelantó a eso.

-¿Es obra suya que los recuerdos estén regresando?

-Ah…no. La máquina lo hizo por sí sola. No sabemos cómo ni por qué.

-Pero podemos averiguarlo. Wolfram, ¿recuerdas en qué pensabas cuando sucedió?

-Sólo…estaba intentando utilizar mi maryoku para sanar al caballo y…entonces…lo recordé.

-Tratando de utilizar majutsu…-Greta meditó.

-Tal vez ellos también…-Yuuri miró a Annisina y Gwendal.

-¡Vamos a preguntarles! –corrió hacia ellos.

-Greta, espera. ¡No creo que eso sea buena idea! –el morocho la siguió.

El príncipe rubio se quedó en silencio. Desvió la mirada, tratando de evadir aquella escena, demasiado desagradable para su gusto. Al hacerlo, se cruzó con los ojos de Conrad, que lo miraban fijamente. Agachó la cabeza, mientras el rubor se agolpaba en sus mejillas. No entendía por qué le avergonzaba tanto pensar sobre aquello. El presentimiento que tenía, no hacía ni ademán de desaparecer.

* * *

-El Rey Saralegui está en camino –sentenció el espía.

-Eso es un gran problema para nosotros –suspiró- Bien, tendremos que hacernos cargo de la situación.

-Alteza…

-Descuida, me encargaré personalmente de vigilarlo. Si intenta algo raro, se las verá conmigo –mostró una sonrisa juguetona.

* * *

La débil luz del sol bañaba cada rincón del reino, con su agonizante resplandor. El crepúsculo era, sin objeción, el momento favorito del día del príncipe demonio. El color del que se teñía el cielo; esa mezcla de rojo y anaranjado. Era como el fuego.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba observándolo desde la ventana de la enfermería.

El viento sopló leve y, repentinamente, una voz lo tomó por sorpresa, llamando su atención.

-Wolfram…

El rubio volteó ante el llamado. Pudo divisar la figura de Conrad frente a él, observándolo seriamente. Rociado con el brillo del atardecer, aquel hombre parecía aun más hermoso y perfecto. Sus ojos avellana, tomaron el intenso color de la miel y resplandecieron profundamente. Wolfram tardó sólo unos segundos en percatarse de que estaba perdiéndose en ellos e, instantáneamente, desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué necesitas? –la molestia en su tono se hacía evidente.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Ya sabes, después de lo de hoy…

-No necesito tu lástima, ¿sabes? –lo miró desafiante- No hay nada malo conmigo. Si me desvanecí, fue sólo por el agotamiento de maryoku. Además, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, ah?

-Es natural. Uno se preocupa por la gente que aprecia.

El menor tomó un color escarlata, hasta la punta de las orejas. No lo engañaban sus oídos, no lo hacían…¿verdad? Aun así, había algo que no comprendía. Realmente, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por él, ese hombre?

-¿Eres idiota, acaso? ¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer? Si quieres flirtear conmigo, te aviso que pierdes el tiempo –se cruzó de brazos, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y desviaba la cabeza hacia un lado, clara señal de orgullo.

-No estoy flirteando contigo. Pero si tanto te molesta, no volveré a preguntar –a lo dicho, Wolfram se sintió un poco despreciado- Como doctor, eres el encargado de cuidarnos; pero creí que, después de todo, alguien debía cuidar de ti.

-Puedo cuidarme por mi mismo, gracias –continuó en su postura de altanero.

-Como digas –suspiró y volteó para irse.

-¡O-oye! –le llamó para detenerlo.

-¿Sí? –se volvió a verlo.

-Tu…¿sabes utilizar una espada?

-Sí.

-¿Podrías…podrías enseñarme?

-Sí.

El castaño sonrió amablemente. El rubio se sonrojó levemente, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Ambos acordaron entrenar a la mañana siguiente…y así sería.

* * *

La máquina resplandeció nuevamente. El monitor titiló durante unos segundos y volvió a la normalidad. Tres cartelitos habían aparecido.

Recuerdo 545788438763GVC recuperado.

Recuerdo 575868436575YS recuperado.

Recuerdo 374696772845CW recuperado.

* * *

**(1)=Este es un fragmento del capítulo "Conrad resiste en tierra", en el que Julia-san está enseñando a Wolfram majutsu de curación. Y lo interesante de este fragmento (que copié literalmente), es que no está completo. Y hay una razón por la cual iré cortando ciertos recuerdos, a partir de ahora, y es para no arruinar la historia de entrada xD**

**(2)=Este es otro fragmento, del capítulo en donde Wolfram decide curar a Hube porque Yuuri quiere ayudarlo. Algo que me llamó la atención, demasiado, es que Conrad actúa muy seriamente. Es más, si era por él, Hube se podía morir tranquilo n.ñ**

**(3)=Este recuerdo hace referencia a aquel capítulo de la tercera temporada en el que Annisina decide fingir su muerte y la de Dorcas (tal y como en Romeo y Julieta), para escapar de una boda programada por Densham, su hermano mayor. Pero nuestro querido Gwendal, prevé que el invento de la pelirrosa será un fracaso, así que irrumpe en la habitación, llevándose a Annisina consigo, dejando a Dorcas con las criadas. El invento en cuestión, era un pócima que, se suponía, debía dormir a ambos; pero, en lugar de eso, resultó ser un ácido corrosivo (Si Dorcas lo tomaba, se moría). En la historia, Annisina y Gwendal recuerdan ése fragmento de la historia; pero como no saben que ellos dos ****no son madre e hijo****, malinterpretan todo. Y el lanzallamas, es aquel con el que Annisina trató de matar a la gallina de Densham (en otro capítulo de la tercer tempo); creí que sería chistoso ponerlo en acción de nuevo xD.**

**

* * *

**

Ohaio!

**Estoy de regreso, con un nuevo capi de SSM. Sé que, a veces, me tardo mucho en actualizar. Y no sólo eso, también actualizo en desorden (por ej, ahora mismo debería haber dedicado mi tiempo a continuar con "Hermano"; pero preferí terminar primero este capi); no obstante, sepan que siempre estoy trabajando, y no consideren ninguno de mis fics abandonado. (en todo caso si alguno muere, me encargaré de avisar xD).**

**Bueno, veamos…Wolfram no parece estar muy contento con eso de ser Gisela, ¿huh? Pero esos berrinches suyos me encantan *o* Y Conrad…cuidador de caballos, por Shinou, todavía me estoy riendo de eso x'D**

**¿Qué creen que ocurrirá con Sara y Yozak? Ya que ellos recuerdan todo, al igual que Murata, Ulrike y Shinou. ¿Será que todo se está saliendo de control? Por supuesto, sino no tendría gracia xD**

**Estoy considerando quita la etiqueta "Drama" y colocar la de "Comedia". Aunque, en un principio, quise que esta historia fuera dramática, el escenario que creé da para una comedia (-se acuerda de cómo comenzó el capítulo), definitivamente u.u**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron. Saben que adoro leerlos y me dan más ganas de trabajar. Entre más reviews, más trabajo y más rápido actualizo. Es directamente proporcional. Como el crecimiento de una función y el conjunto de positividad de su derivada (o.o) ¿O era al revez? Sí, a veces soy así de delirante. Comprendan, son las dos y cuarto de la madrugada.**

**Me dieron ganas de hablar. Vamos a advertir: si quieren dejar de leer ahora, no habrá nada más relevante a continuación. Sólo me conocerán un poco más.**

**Veamos…Me llamo Shiko Tachibana y vivo en Frikilandia, osea que algunos de ustedes son mis vecinos =D. Nací el 16 de marzo de 1991, por lo cual, próximamente estaré cumpliendo 19 veranos. Sí, lo sé, tan grande y sigue viendo dibujos animados. En fin. Eso se acabará pronto.**

**Adoro dibujar, cantar y jugar en red. Sobre todo rpgs (ven que soy friki?). Recientemente, escribir se ha vuelto un hobbie más. Me he habituado; pero aun no estoy segura de que me guste por completo (eso es raro, ne?)**

**La única comunidad en la que participo (y no muy periódicamente) es FA (Foro Anime). Gloogleen, está muy bueno.**

**Me gusta el yaoi (ay, sí…no nos dimos cuenta ¬.¬)…el Yuri no me desagrada. El hentai sí.**

**Mis series, personajes y parejas preferidas, pueden verlas en mi perfil.**

**Mi único fanfic completo es 45% (Wolfyuu, sin lemon ni nada). Mis fanfics in-progresse: Hermano (Conwolf, no apto para niños, 12 capítulos o 13, ya ni me acuerdo xD), Shin Shin Makoku (lo acaban de leer o.o) y Renacer (Wolfyuu, 2 capítulos, MUY TIERNO, al menos lo será…y triste ú.ù).**

**Y ya se me pasaron las ganas de escribir…voy a tomar mate o algo…Sí, a las dos de la mañana _n**

**Si llegaron a leer hasta aquí, son mártires o masoquistas. O vecinos de Frikilandia =P**

**Matta ne!**

**Shiko.**


End file.
